


forelsket

by waxxymuff (fumate)



Category: Original Works
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash, femslash masih dipikirkan, straight - Freeform, www jadi juga ini hohoho
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/waxxymuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dari reruntuhan bawah laut hingga konstelasi alam raya. kubikel kita tak cukup luas menampung cinta. [ kumpulan drabble ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kepingan momen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mioreo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioreo/gifts).



> **forelsket:** _The euphoria you experience when you're first falling in love._

**monokrom alam raya**

_{ mu/da. soulmate au_ — _colorverse }_

* * *

 

“Hei, Da, bajuku warna apa?”

“Putih.”

“Celanaku?”

“Biru.”

Mungkin memang sudah natural baginya untuk membelot dari arus tradisi masyarakat. Di dunia tanpa warna yang ia tempati, barangkali hanya ada tiga dari sepuluh orang yang mampu melihat gradasi bentang semesta, dan Alda sungguh tidak pernah suka menjadi bagian dari tiga orang itu. Dia memang ramah, mudah bergaul serta senang menjalin persahabatan. Namun diteror ekor-ekor pertanyaan tentang warna dari orang-orang yang penasaran, hampir sepanjang hari? Dia _tidak_ pernah mendaftar untuk itu.

Tidak selamanya menjadi berbeda itu menyenangkan, karena beban di pundak mau tak mau pasti terasa, sedikit atau banyak. Sebagian mendekatinya, tampak ramah dan menyenangkan sampai kau datang ke sisi buruknya—mereka semua cari untung. Mayoritas datang untuk melempar panah pertanyaan sampai puas, lalu pergi tanpa kata begitu mencapai tuju. Sebagian lagi? Menjauhinya. Menyebalkan, memang, tapi setidaknya mereka bukan kaum hipokrit.

Demi Eros dan busur tercintanya, Alda takkan mau bertemu dengan soulmatenya sedari kecil meski dibayar dua truk es krim.

Akan tetapi—

“Adada!”

“Da, Da, tau ga—“

“Wei, Da, aku ngopi hs dxd dari si Ketos lho he he he.”

—kalau soulmatenya seperti Muga—

“Aldaaa~~”

“Da, kenapa? Masih kepikiran? Kamu mau aku hajar mereka atau begimana?”

—rasanya dia bisa memberi pengecualian.

( kadang-kadang, Alda senang memerhatikan Muga, yang manik jelaganya dipenuhi binar-binar tak jelas makna, rambut hitamnya yang sedikit urakan serta sedikit cercah kekanakan pada wajahnya mampu melibas lelah dalam diri, tak bersisa. )

* * *

**karena kita tidak kekal**

_{ mu/da. criminal au. alda – hacker, muga – thief  }_

* * *

 

Muga tidak mencuri karena butuh. Dia kaya, ponsel pun emas berharga.

Alda tidak membajak untuk uang. Dia juga anak konglomerat, bukan sekadar tikus pengerat.

Keduanya melakoni peran sebagai kriminal tanpa motif yang jelas. Bak daun cokelat terombak angin musim gugur, yang sekali kedip hilanglah sudah. Abstrak.

Pernah suatu hari, Muga bertanya selagi menatap burung-burung yang mengambang-ngambang di tengah pelupuk awan. Katanya, “Da, kenapa kita melakukan ini?”

“Melakukan apa?” lawan bicara bertanya balik, enggan mengalihkan kesibukan dari laptop kawan setia.

“Semuanya,” Alda melirik lewat ekor mata ketika Muga membaringkan tubuh di sebelah pintu yang menganga lebar. “Yang kita lakukan. Kautahu, mencuri, membajak dan semacamnya.”

Senyap sejenak. “Bukankah karena kita menyukainya?”

“Tidak,” sanggah Muga cepat. “Kesenangan belaka cepat memudar. Tidak peduli seberapa fanatiknya seseorang pada sesuatu hal, jika ia _tidak_ benar-benar peduli, hal itu akan ditinggalkannya setelah beberapa lama. Sementara ini, _ini_ , kita telah melakukannya sekian lama. Mustahil hanya senang-senang.”

Alda berpikir, merenungi kata-kata tersebut seolah ia baru saja mendapat pencerahan dari seorang suci untuk segera mengamalkan kebaikan. Muga benar, tapi jika mereka bukan melakukannya untuk mengasup dopamin ke dalam otak, maka dia tidak tahu jawaban sesungguhnya.

“Entahlah,” ujarnya, menyerah setelah tiga menit. “Bagaimana menurutmu?”

“Aku tidak tahu.”

“Mungkin untuk memperbanyak waktu bersama?” usul Alda. “Yah. Maksudku, dengan seluruh hal aku-membajak-kau-mencuri, rasanya alasan itu tidak begitu alien.”

Muga terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian tersenyum. “Ya. Kurasa begitu,” dia geming selama dua detik sebelum melanjutkan konversasi tadi. “Hei, aku tahu alasan lainnya.”

“Apa?”

“Karena kita tidak kekal,” balasnya, tertawa kecil atas ucapan sendiri. “Manusia itu dungu. Mereka menggunakan _selamanya_ padahal hanya makhluk fana. Kau pasti sadar _selamanya_ hanyalah omong kosong. Tidak bermakna sama sekali, karena _selamanya_ manusia hanyalah sebatas umur belaka. Bukan selama sisa keabadian. Bukan hingga alam raya hancur lebur. _Selamanya_ akan tetap menjadi mitos kecuali kau seorang dewa.”

Alda tersenyum, menaikkan sebelah alis. “Itu alasanmu tidak pernah mengatakan _selamanya_?”

Muga terkekeh. “Bisa jadi.”

“Yah. Aku pikir itu masuk akal.”

Karena mereka bukan orang biasa; Muga dan Alda tak mampu merasa. Tak bisa mencinta, melainkan hanya untuk mereka berdua.

* * *

**kurva merah di kanvas wajah**

_{fi/na. tripfic }_

* * *

“Fi, Fi, kita harus foto dulu di sini.”

Royana sudah mengatakannya sekitar dua puluh kali di dua puluh tempat berbeda yang mereka jelajahi, dan Luthfi tidak terlalu senang mendengarnya.

“Kenapa? Tadi kan kita udah foto di depan borobudur.”

“Itu borobudur,” sahut Royana sedikit cemberut. “Ini kan Candi Prambanan. Beda lagi dong.”

Menghela napas, Luthfi mengangguk pasrah tanpa semangat. Sadar betul dihadapkan pada jalan buntu; laki-laki di depannya bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan kalau sampai _badmood_. Dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu masalah untuk urusan remeh seperti ini, tapi kalau harus melakukannya berulang kali, di tengah-tengah _liburan_ pribadi, agak kesal juga kan.

“Hehe. Gitu dong. Hitungan ke-tiga senyum ya, satu, dua, tiga—“

Tapi kalau terus-terusan disuguhi bibir yang mengerucut dalam foto, merah gelap dan lucu, mungkin Luthfi bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama.


	2. maze runner au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kita semua hanyalah jenis abstrak yang tersesat di tengah percobaan keji manusia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers beb. jangan baca kalo belum baca trilogi maze runner.

Yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah kegelapan, diiringi derik pergerakan gerigi mesin dan ia yakin, getaran yang dia rasakan adalah karena _dia bergerak naik_.

Ini bukan seperti dia terbang atau apa, pemuda itu yakin tubuhnya masih bertumpu pada sesuatu. Dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana bentuknya. Atau bahkan warnanya, karena seluruh yang dia lihat adalah kegelapan.

Curiga, khawatir, takut, bingung, semua bercampur menjadi satu tanpa bisa dikenali apa sebenarnya yang dia rasakan. Tempat ini masih bergerak, meski detik-detik yang ia hitung telah jatuh, berkumpul dan membentuk satuan lain, bermetamorfosis menjadi dua jam—atau setidaknya kurang lebih. Dua jam dia berada di sini, di suatu tempat antah berantah yang bahkan tidak bisa digunakan untuk berbaring secara sempurna karena begitu kecil ruang tersedia, hingga pemuda itu hanya bisa duduk sambil merenung dan menghitung guliran waktu, menunggu cahaya yang mungkin muncul selagi jantungnya berdebam keras berkali-kali, sebab tempat ini sangatlah gelap. Terlalu gelap sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa melihat tangannya sendiri.

Kemudian sesuatu menghantam tempatnya diam, menyebabkan tubuh itu terlonjak naik dan membentur sesuatu, terasa seperti kayu-kayu berjarak sedikitnya lima senti. Cukup keras untuk membuatnya mengaduh lalu konstan kehilangan kesadaran.

Sesaat sebelum segalanya memburam, pemuda itu teringat akan sesuatu.

 _Alda_ , dia membatin. _Namaku Alda_.

* * *

“Kami tinggal di _glade_ ,” kata Luthfi. “Itu sebutan kami untuk tempat ini,” dia menambahkan begitu melihat secercah kebingungan di wajah Alda.

“Kenapa tempat ini dinamai _glade_?”

“Jangan memotong ucapanku, anak-bawang,”

Tahu bahwa Luthfi tidak senang diganggu, Alda memilih mengalihkan pandang ke dinding-dinding besar di sekeliling mereka. Tinggi sekali. Seolah dinding-dinding tersebut dijulangkan dari langit, tanpa bisa didaki oleh manusia manapun. Abu-abu dan kotor. Dihiasi oleh tanaman rambat, dan Alda pikir tidak ada lagi yang bisa membuat dinding-dinding ini lebih seram.

Mungkin benar, tapi ada hal lain yang membuat dinding itu mengherankan—seorang anak lain, berlari keluar dari celah dinding yang cukup lebar seolah-olah itu hal biasa, tak perlu diherankan.

“Siapa itu?” pertanyaan itu tersembur begitu saja tanpa sempat dipikir ulang. Atau mungkin ia sama sekali tidak berpikir. Terserah. Penasaran yang menguasainya tidak mengacuhkan hal-hal seperti itu.

“Apa?” tanya Luthfi, menatapnya aneh. “Siapa?”

“Dia,” kalimat itu disertai tunjukan jari, teracung ke arah seorang pemuda yang kini duduk di atas rerumputan.

Luthfi memicing, butuh sedetik baginya untuk kemudian mendengus. “Oh, dia. Itu Muga. Penjaga para pelari.”

“Pelari?”

“Sesi tanya-jawab belum dimulai, bung.”

Dan tepat ketika Luthfi melanjutkan penjelasan yang sempat tertunda, Alda merasakan desakan hebat dari dirinya yang paling dalam untuk menjadi pelari.

* * *

“Tembak aku, Da, tembak aku. Sebelum aku menjadi gila seperti mereka.”

“Ya, Roy,” kata Alda, meringis akibat Royana membenamkan kuku makin dalam ke ceruk lehernya. “Aku sayang kamu.”

Alda mengaduh ketika siku Royana mengenai tempurung kepalanya keras-keras. Royana mendecih, ludah berhamburan menerjuni lekuk-lekuk permukaan wajah lawan.

“Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, sialan.”

* * *

“Peen, ada apa??” tanya _gladers_ lain, berambut pendek yang Yunika tidak ingat namanya. Dia juga penasaran, karena kalimat itu sama persis dengan yang ada di dalam benak Yunika.

Nurul tidak menjawab, terdiam di dalam kandang cukup lama sebelum menengadah. Memberi tatapan tak bisa didefinisikan. Antara terkejut dan heran, mungkin keduanya, sebelum serentet kata bertolak keluar dari bibirnya.

“Ini laki-laki.”

Ada momen keheningan yang mengisi spasi di udara sampai respon pertama terdengar.

“HAH?! lAki-LaKI?!!!”

“IYA—DAN DIA BANGUN DIA UDAH BUKA MATA”

“yHA KERUDUNG MANA KERUDUNG?!!!”

“AYA PAMEGEEETTTTT!!!!!!”

“KALIAN PAKE KERUDUNG SANA DIA BIAR AKU URUS,” kemudian terdengar bunyi hantaman. Sepertinya timbul dari siku Nurul dan pelipis bocah tadi. Yunika tidak tahu sebab dia pun sibuk kocar-kacir seperti _gladers_ lainnya.

“KERUDUNGNYA MASIH BASAH WOEEE”

“PAKE AJA CEPET”

Dan begitulah, para _gladers_ sibuk menutup aurat mereka tanpa sadar bahwa anak laki-laki tersebut sebenarnya masih bangun. Pukulan yang ia terima barusan tidak cukup kuat untuk membuatnya pingsan. Selagi kerusuhan menggantung di langit senja _glade_ , yang anak-bawang itu pikirkan adalah,

 _Woah, aku jadi raja harem_.

* * *

Di tengah-tengah binar cahaya, gelegar spektrum berbagai warna dan keriuhan pesta, Alda kembali menemukan pijakannya. Pusing yang dia rasakan lenyap begitu saja, tanpa sisa, tanpa tanda. Alvanny menatapnya dengan senyum semu, dan Alda merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa menjadi seorang pengkhianat.

“Kau bukan Peha,” katanya

Dia berbalik, pergi dan lenyap di antara kerumunan massa.


	3. of fluff and angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aku dan kamu; kita berdua hanyalah manusia, yang kadang berurai air mata dan di waktu lainnya saling tertawa pada lelucon masing-masing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc sih benernya but who cares anyw

**tirai hitam di penghujung hari**

{ mu/da; au }

* * *

 Ada saat di mana Alda merasa marah dan frustasi secara bersamaan. Contohnya ketika mentari terbit membawa hari yang baru, mengecup bumi dengan kehangatan. Tak sadar telah melenyapkan memori Muga, seluruhnya, tak bersisa.

Barangkali sudah sekitar dua tahun Muga terserang Alzhemeir, atau lebih? Entahlah. Alda tak lagi peduli sebab ada jeri di rongga dadanya setiap dia memulai hari dengan menyadari bahwa Muga tidak akan mengenalinya.

Bercak putih menjadi tato temporer. Ketika Alda mendorong pintu kamar Muga, jendelanya sudah terbuka, membawa masuk aroma tanah yang basah sisa hujan semalam bersama semilir lembut angin musim hujan. Kertas-kertas merah bertebaran di penjuru lantai, dinding, dan beberapa jatuh ke tepi ranjang. Di sisinya, Muga berlutut, meneliti kata yang tertulis pada tiap kertas mini seukuran _notes_ tersebut. Alda tahu isinya takkan jauh dari catatan sehari-hari yang digores lewat pena oleh Muga, sekadar untuk mengingatkan ia esoknya karena lelaki itu takkan ingat apapun kecuali dirinya sendiri, tapi tetap saja dia merasa aneh—seolah sesuatu terbakar dalam tubuh.

Keriut kayu pintu mendenging di udara, berputar-putar dalam lingkaran abstrak sebelum mengetuk daun telinga Muga, yang kemudian langsung menoleh dengan alis terangkat dan dahi berkerut bingung.

“Siapa kau?”

Tersenyum paksa. “Alda,” dia menjawab, melangkahkan kaki gontai untuk selanjutnya ikut berjongkok di sebelah Muga. Maniknya jelalatan menelisik rangkaian abjad di setiap kertas—apapun akan ia teliti selama bukan raut kebingungan Muga.

“Alda?”

“Iya, Alda. Sepupumu.” — _dan pacarmu, dulunya_.

Muga terdiam beberapa saat, otaknya berputar mencerna informasi baru. “Oh,” dia menyahut. Datar.

“Ya,” Alda menimpali, tak yakin dengan siapa dia berbicara. Muga tidak lagi menanyakan _kenapa aku tidak mengingatmu_ , sehingga dia mengasumsikan bahwa lelaki itu sudah membaca seluruh _notes_ yang berserakan.

“Hei,” panggil Muga. Masih membaca informasi yang disediakan. “Memangnya aku ini homo ya?”

Alda mengernyit, lalu sebentar kemudian ia tertawa. “Tidak juga.”

“Begitu. Tapi aku minta maaf.”

Kali ini ia benar-benar kebingungan. Muga tidak pernah minta maaf sebelumnya.

“Maaf? Untuk?”

“Melupakanmu.”

Pemuda itu tertegun. Biner kembar kecoklatannya terfokus begitu saja pada dinding di hadapan, meski dia tidak benar-benar melihat apapun. _Blank_. Dari sekian banyak kemungkinan, Muga meminta maaf adalah hal terakhir yang Alda perkirakan.

Kemudian dia tersenyum.

“Tidak apa.”

Karena dia _tidak_ benar-benar dilupakan.

* * *

  **sobremesa**

{ ba/yu; canonverse }

* * *

 “Ah, kecoa terbang. Mereka semua _bullshit_.”

Yunika memerhatikan dengan seksama ketika Syahbana terus-terusan merutuk. Tidak apa. Dia maklum, sebab, toh, ini tidak seperti dia menikmati dijahili kawan-kawannya. Membuat janji untuk makan baso di warung seberang sekolah, nyatanya yang datang cuma mereka berdua. Tahi ayam memang.

 “Jadi, mau bagaimana?”

Agaknya pertanyaan itu mengejutkan Syahbana, karena dia sempat terlonjak kecil, lantas tersenyum canggung sembari membetulkan posisi duduk.

“Di sini aja?” Syahbana bertanya balik. “Lagian kita udah pesen baso. Kasian mangnya kalo dibatalin.”

“Oh, iya deh.”

Hening baru saja hendak merambat di antara mereka berdua, jenis yang membuatmu canggung dan tidak nyaman, akan tetapi baso pesanan mereka datang lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Keduanya bersyukur diam-diam terhadap layanan si Mang Baso.

Denting sendok yang beradu dengan mangkuk tidak begitu jelas terdengar akibat suasana warung yang cukup ramai. Ada sekitar 4-5 pembeli lain di sana, kesemuanya membuka mulut dan mematah kata, melumatnya, lalu menyemburkannya dalam bentuk yang tak bisa dicerna. Tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan. Hanya ingin didengarkan, yang untungnya, baik Syahbana maupun Yunika tidak termasuk ke dalam golongan itu.

Butuh tujuh menit untuk Yunika menghabiskan basonya sendiri, tanpa sisa. Syahbana lebih cepat tiga menit. Entah perutnya memang karung atau kecepatan kunyahnya luar biasa—atau bahkan mungkin dia tidak mengunyah sama sekali.

Ah, siapa peduli.

“Eh, Yun,” panggil Syahbana. “Besok ada pr ga?”

Yunika sedikit menelengkan kepala. “Emang besok ada apa aja?”

“MTK, Indonesia, IPA, TIK.”

“Oh,” Yunika mengangguk. “Ada. MTK yang di LPR, halaman 69.”

Syahbana tersedak teh hangat. Yunika sontak tersentak.

“Kenapa?” tanyanya. Sedikit waswas.

“Ga-gapapa kok,” sahut Syahbana, masih berusaha meredakan batuknya. Air yang tersangkut bergoyang kanan-kiri di dalam.

“Bener?”

Syahbana mengangguk. Mencengkram lehernya sendiri menggunakan tangan kanan. Beberapa orang memerhatikan mereka berdua, lewat lirikan serta tawa tertahan. Membuat Yunika jadi resah sendiri.

Setelah pergulatan hebat melawan diri sendiri, Syahbana akhirnya kembali normal meski sesekali masih terbatuk-batuk kecil. Yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah Yunika, menatapnya jahil dengan bibir mengkurva lebar.

“Kenapa senyum?”

“Nggak. Cuma, ya, lucu aja ngeliat kamu gitu.”

Syahbana tersenyum malu.

* * *

**debu di sayap mikail**

{ fi/na; alternate reality }

* * *

“Dia siapa?”

Royana terdiam di depan pintu, mematung, hingga suara Alda yang bersin diiringi sedikit gelak tawa menariknya kembali ke realita. Dia mengerjap. Luthfi di seberang sana menatapnya heran, kepala sedikit condong bersentuh pucuk Muga. Butuh waktu dua detik baginya untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi, sekaligus mengingatkan diri agar lebih terbiasa keesokan harinya.

“Itu Royana.”

“Royana? Murid baru?”

(Tapi dia tidak akan pernah terbiasa.)

“Tidak. Dia kan sudah sekelas dengan kita dari kelas 7.”

“Aku tidak ingat.”

 _Ya. Tentu saja kau tidak ingat_ , batin Royana getir. Tas dijatuhkan dari punggung. Manik almond bersinar redup, gelegar asa lenyap dilalap memori. Pandangan heran dari Luthfi mungkin tak tertangkap, namun tusukannya keras mengenai hati.

“Eh, dia sahabatmu,” Muga sedikit kelimpungan. Royana diam terbersit geli, juga nyeri bersamaan. “Kau ingat, sering pulang bareng? Atau main futsal? Eh, _momotoran_?”

Luthfi geming beberapa saat. “Oh. Oh, iya. Aku ingat,” bibir melengkung kecil. Samar. Royana tidak tahu harus merasa apa. Dibicarakan seolah eksistensinya tak pernah ada bukan sesuatu yang ia terbiasa hadapi, tapi itu sudah terjadi sekitar lima belas kali dan ia terus-terusan mengingatkan diri agar cepat terbiasa. Hanya saja, rasanya tetap aneh.

Luthfi divonis dokter terkena amnesia. Barangkali anterograde amnesia. Kemungkinan besar retrograde amnesia. Bisa jadi keduanya. Penyebabnya masih misteri, sama anehnya dengan penyakit yang menimpa. Dia tidak akan lupa total tentang dunia, tapi satu yang pasti; kenangannya akan Royana terhapus perlahan-lahan. Sedikit demi sedikit.

Jika memang Mikail adalah pembawa keberuntungan; kesenangan, maka Royana pikir ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya hingga ditempatkan dalam situasi seperti ini, dilupakan seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Atau mungkin dia kurang bersyukur, tamak terhadap iming-iming indah dunia terlabeli tulisan ‘sahabat’. Entah. Dia bukan seorang filsuf, dan kalau dia pun, Royana enggan untuk tahu.

Meski begitu, Royana telah meninggalkan jejak di sayap Mikail. Setitik noda, yang selamanya akan menjadi tanda bahwa dia pernah menderita, menolak fakta dan berlari dari alam semesta. Terjebak. Terperangkap. Tidak ada jalan keluar.

Royana hanya bisa menunggu waktu sampai ia dilupakan. Sepenuhnya.

Tanpa bisa diingat kembali.

* * *

  **modus**

{ syah/da; canonverse }

* * *

“Da,”

“Hm?”

Kalau ada satu hal yang Syahbana sukai dari Alda, itu adalah respon yang diberikan. Cepat dan—hampir—refleks. Mirip jasa kiriman barang. Sementara Muga lebih sering didiamkan (atau diabaikan) oleh Alda, Syahbana jadi bisa pamer ke lelaki sok keren tersebut. Atau secara general, ke seluruh orang di kelas karena, _wek, uke idaman kalian udah aku ambil HAHAHA_.

Sebut dia setan, iblis, tidak akan ada yang dipedulikan. Setahun dikucilkan rasanya sudah cukup menjadi alasan untuk ikut bertindak semena-mena di kelas semprul ini. Apalagi sekarang ada murid baru—yang untungnya, tidak lebih ganteng dari Syahbana, atau Alda, atau sisa penghuni  kelas yang lain.

“Alda Alda,”

“Apa.”

Syahbana tersenyum, menggeser kursi lebih dekat. “Lagi ngapain?”

“Flashmob Gangnam Style.” Jawab si unyu kalem.

“Dih, gitu,” Syahbana sedikit manyun. “Aku laper.”

“Makan lah. Laper kok laporan. Bentar lagi juga istirahat.”

“Kamu ga nanya aku mau makan apa gitu?”

“Ngga.”

“Hih.”

Alda menarik napas dalam-dalam, meletakkan pulpen di atas buku sebelum kemudian menatap Syahbana dengan malas. “Makan roti aja sana.”

“Ga mau. Maunya Alda,” sahutnya jahil. Ia menyeringai samar, lantas memeluk Alda dalam sekali sentak. Tangan kanannya menyusup ke pinggang. Wajahnya terkubur di pundak kecil si pemuda.

Lima detik kemudian, Alda menepisnya. Kepala didorong menjauh.

“Umum yeuh tempat umum.”

“Atuh,” Syahbana merengut. Sesegera mungkin memasang wajah memelas yang paling _watir_ yang bisa diberikan.

Dan—

“Hft,” Alda menghela napas. “Nanti pulang sekolah. Nonton anime dulu.”

—berhasil!

Dan lagi, Syahbana bisa jadi manipulatif kalau dia mau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iseng-iseng berhadiah hoho /plak
> 
> bayu sama syahdanya buat njun C: tadinya mau bikin fida, nada, muna (eleuh nama kapalnya meni), sama mufi, cuma males ehe ehehehe


	4. conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ada hal yang terungkap jelas lewat percakapan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this headcanons seme vs uke where:
> 
> \- Muga is an attractive, possesive, cassanova seme. But he's sure a clumsy, dependent (kind of) funny uke. He could be flirty as well, cuz, hey, he's a perv (▰˘◡˘▰)
> 
> \- Alda surely is an ultimate uke! With his calm, funny, patient traits (and his fucking cute face) there is no doubt about that ≧◡≦ Unless you like him to dominant, then perhaps, i guess he could be that one gentle seme.
> 
> \- Luthfi is as strong as Muga. He may seems cold to others but when it comes to Roy he's absurdly fun, humble etc etc (●´ω｀●) ukenized? idk, but he's pretty cute at times
> 
> \- Royana is an uke, a silly one that will act as an innocent child just to make people laugh, but he's actually broken o(╥﹏╥)o I think out of all people, only Luthfi who can see it through his eyes. He still able to be a seme (of Alda, probably).
> 
> \- Syahbana? Seke, duh. He's adorable and things like that, hahaha Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

**4 biji ceri  
**

* * *

**#1**

 “Adada!”

“… hm?”

“Nonton yuk,”

“Nonton apa? Kalo LA-nya SnK aku—“

“Mirai Nikki. Atau Highschool DxD?”

“Keluar sana.”

.

**#2**

“Jadi ini gimana, da?”

“Gimana apanya?”

“Ya ini. Cara ngerjainnya gimana.”

“Oh. Ngeresensi mah gampang-gampang susah Mug. Pertama ente harus bla, terus bla bla bla dan bla bla bla,“

“Abis itu?”

“Ya pokoknya mah informasi penting macem nama penulis, penerbit, tahun terbit, berapa halaman dsb dsb itu jangan ketinggalan.”

“Ohh.”

Luthfi menatap mereka berdua dengan mata yang menyipit, mungkin keki karena kepala keduanya bersentuhan, jarak tidak lebih dari 5 senti.

“Emang lu ngerti Mug?”

“Ngga.”

Luthfi mendengus, kemudian tertawa kecil sembari mengalihkan pandang.

 _Bilang aja cemburu Royana ga masuk hari ini_.

.

**#3**

“Alda, Alda,” panggil Azka. Sepotong kejahilan terdengar lewat suaranya yang geli.

“Apa?”

“Emang bener ya, kamu pernah mandi bareng sama Muga?”

“Kapan? NGGAK PERNAH TUH!!”

Meski begitu, wajahnya memerah sempurna. Semuanya tahu kulit Alda memang sensitif, tapi dia hanya memerah ketika:

1\. Kepanasan

2\. Kebanyakan kena sinar matahari

3\. Malu

4\. Marah. Yang bener-bener marah.

Dan karena Muga tidak ambil pusing tentang pertanyaan itu, semuanya tahu mana yang menyebabkan kulit susu itu berubah warna.

.

**#4**

Ini jam pelajaran kosong dan suasana begitu hening. Bukannya mereka tidak senang atau apa— _hell_ , jam kosong sudah mirip fosil t-rex—, tapi kondisi di mana semuanya diam (atau sebagian besar) bukanlah sesuatu yang sering mereka temui.

Jaaarang sekali.

Dan Muga, sebagai seorang _seme_ berbudi baik raja modus sejagat raya, menemukan ini sebagai peluang cari-cari momen bareng Alda.

“Da,” dia berkata setelah berjongkok di depan bangku sang lawan bicara. Alda menatapnya setengah hati, barangkali tidak suka obrolannya dengan Syahbana terganggu.

 _Yeah. Siapa peduli_.

“Apa?”

“Aku ngantuk,”

“Tidur, lah.”

“Ga ada kasur.”

“Ada di UKS.”

“Ga ada guling,” elaknya, duduk di lantai lalu membenamkan wajahnya di paha Alda. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa.

Alda menepuk pelan kepalanya, tiga kali.

* * *

**3 buah jeruk bali**

* * *

 

**#1**

“Fi, punya korek ga?”

“Ada,” Luthfi mengacak-acak saku jaketnya. “Nih.”

“ _Thanks_.”

Karena apapun hubungan mereka, Luthfi dan Royana tetaplah remaja-remaja tanggung yang berusaha menghadapi rintang dunia. Rokok hanyalah secuil gula di tengah-tengah kepahitan; mereka tetap punya satu sama lain.

.

**#2**

“Roy,”

“?”

“Seriously, how can you be so smart when it comes to math but so dumb at others?”

“That’s because I ate math formulas for lunch,”

That’s not a funny joke, but Luthfi laughs anyway.

.

**#3**

“Uhuhuhu,”

“Huhuhuhuhuhuhu,”

“huHUHUHUHUHUHUHU,”

“HUHUHUHUUUUUUUUUUU,”

“HUAAAAAAAA HIKS HUAAAA,”

Royana dan Luthfi tetap berpelukan, telentang di sebelah meja guru dan berpura-pura menangis guru meski ditertawakan Putri (Hakiki dan Nurul) juga Firda.

Lalu setelahnya mereka bangun.

Dan ikut tertawa.

* * *

**2 burung dara**

* * *

 

**#1**

Alda pintar, Royana tahu itu. _Hell_ , dia bahkan tidak pernah keluar dari 5 besar kelas—berbeda dengannya.

“Da, yang ini jawabannya apa?”

“Mana?”

“Ini nih. Yang nomor 10. Yang nanyain apa itu devisa,”

“D. Jawabannya D.”

Tapi mau ditaruh mana mukanya kalau ia terus-terusan bertanya pada uke sendiri? Royana mungkin tidak searogan Muga, tapi dia tetap punya gengsi, bagaimanapun.

_The perks of being him. Sooooooo many._

**#2**

“Roy,”

“Apa beb?” sahutnya, sedikit tertawa pada panggilan yang ia lontarkan sendiri. Beberapa anak perempuan cekikikan mendengarnya.

“Itu,”

“Itu apa?”

“Asik ya ngobrol sama Luthfi?”

“Iya dong. Kan sahabat deket,” Royana tersenyum, mengerjap, lalu tersadar akan sesuatu. “Cemburu?” ujarnya pelan. Akan merepotkan kalau seseorang selain mereka sadar apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya hanya dari dialog ini.

“Ngga.”

“Masa?”

“Serius.”

“Bohong ah,” putus Royana. Matanya mengerling sebelah, penuh sorot kejahilan yang bermakna _nanti kita bahas lagi_. Lengkung lebar merekah di wajahnya. “Aku sama si Upi cuma sahabat kok. Suer deh.”

Alda hanya menghembuskan napas kasar, memalingkan wajah.

* * *

**1 ekor serigala**

* * *

“Fi,”

“Apaan.”

“Ente ngerasa ga sih kalau si Alda sama si Roy ada main di belakang kita?”

“Maksudnya?”

“Yah, perhatiin aja coba. Mereka main kaya apa, belajar kaya apa.”

“Mereka kan ga deket elah.”

“Ya justru itu, dodol. Di sini kan yang pacaran pada ga deket.”

“… oiya.”

“Terus mau gimana dong.”

“Gimana apanya?”

“Kita nasibnya gimana. Masa diem aja diselingkuhin uke masing-masing.”

“Belom kepikiran.”

“Kenapa kita ga pacaran juga?”

“Gila lu. Ogah.”

“Pura-pura aja lah. Yakali gue sama lo.”

“…..”

“Gimana?”

“Serah dah ah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jadi, buat yang bingung sama nama babagiannya, 4 biji ceri itu karena mu/da adalah kapal nanonano/?. Ada manisnya, ada sepetnya. Ceri kan manis tapi bijinya pait /iyain.
> 
> Sementara 3 buah jeruk bali ya bikos fi/na jeruk makan jeruk /bukan. jeruk kan kadang asem kadam manish, tapi tetep nyegerin huehe
> 
> 2 burung dara, yah, uknow lah mereka duo uke /bletags
> 
> 1 ekor serigala karena imajinasi saya bilang serigala itu hewan yang licik, kadang muna juga ehehehe
> 
> saya tydac bikin mu/na sama fi/da karena bingung dan malash /dihajar


	5. mini-fik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> semesta bukan hanya tentang cinta; ada juga pengorbanan, penyesalan dan rasa lain yang mungkin tak ingin kau ketahui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> serius saya kenapa jadi rajin nulis mereka ya uhuhu

**whisper**

_Crack – SyahDa_

* * *

“Alda,” bisik Syahbana, napasnya hangat menggelitik pipi Alda, begitu dekat hingga mempengaruhi sistem tubuh sang  _leader_ , yang jantungnya semakin kencang pada tiap degupan.

“Apa?” sahut Alda, terus berharap wajahnya tidak sedang memerah karena ini kelas, ini _kelas_ mereka dan lebih parah, suasananya tidak terlalu ramai sampai dia khawatir bisikan ini akan menggema dalam ruangan, dan tubuhnya makin memanas.

“Balikin buku aku.”

* * *

**(un)trusted**

_Sci-fi – FiDa_

* * *

Luthfi tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali dan lebih mirip goresan samar keabu-abuan pada kanvas putih, manik hitamnya sedingin es, lalu beriak oleh suara yang ia keluarkan, “Hai, Alda.”

Di hadapannya, Alda terdiam tanpa minat untuk menyahut, meski akhirnya ia mengalah sebab dia tidak pernah bisa totalitas dalam mengabaikan orang lain, dan berkata, “Aku tidak peduli kalau kau Luthfi dari masa depan, atau masa lalu, dan serius, ucapanmu tentang keburukan Muga memang benar, dan Luthfi—di masa ini—mungkin lebih baik darinya, tapi itu tidak berarti aku akan begitu saja memercayaimu, lebih-lebih menyetujui ajakanmu untuk ikut ke masa depan karena semuanya terdengar seperti omong kosong.”

Alda lalu berbalik, meninggalkan Luthfi yang tersenyum paksa, menelan kekecewaan dengan berbisik kepada angin bahwa,

 _Tapi, kalau begitu, kau akan mati, dan semuanya akan sia-sia_.

* * *

**enggan**

_Historical – MuDa_

* * *

Terlalu egois jika memaksa Muga tetap berada di rumah, bersamanya, berbagi kue juga hangat selagi koran diantarkan para loper, tapi Alda tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menyikapi situasi seperti ini, saat di mana derum mesin kereta api bagaikan terompet kematian dan hiruk-pikuk stasiun tak lebih dari lagu pemakaman.

Muga harus pergi, Alda tahu, tapi dia berat hati karena pemerintah tidak akan peduli tentang satu nyawa yang ia kasihi di tengah-tengah ancaman Nazi lewat enigma, yang sandinya serupa kematian, sulit ditebak, diduga, diterka. Semuanya semakin memperkeruh suasana. Takdir seolah tertawa, mengolok, mengatakan bahwa ini semua karma, karena mereka tidak seharusnya pernah bersama. Hubungan semacam itu tabu, menjijikkan, semacam penyakit menular yang kau tidak ingin terkena olehnya karena begitu mematikan.

Akan tetapi, di tengah kepanikan dan frustasi dan dilema yang ia rasakan, Muga melempar satu senyuman hangat, meyakinkan.

“Tidak apa,” ucapnya, menggenggam tangan Alda erat sekali hingga rasanya perih, namun hanya sesaat karena ia melepaskannya ketika pasir lain jatuh dari jam kehidupan.

“Jaga diri,” sahut Alda. Merasa begitu aneh dan menyesal dan tidak rela dan sesak. Seolah ada balon dalam rongga dadanya yang sedang ditiup, makin membesar pada tiap detik lalu hanya masalah waktu untuk balon itu meledak, melepaskan racun dalam tubuhnya.

“Tentu,” Muga menjawab. Berusaha meyakinkan sebisa mungkin namun takkan berhasil sebab Alda takkan pernah mau melepasnya ke medan perang, berjuang di tengah desing peluru dan berjudi dengan nasib hanya demi negara sementara ia terlantar. Tapi Muga seorang tentara; dia terlahir untuk itu dan Alda tahu Muga menginginkannya, jadi dia terpaksa menelan jarum rasa dan tersenyum setulus mungkin, matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia mengangguk pelan, bibir bergetar di tengah lorotan asa.

Maka Muga pun berbalik, pergi,

dan tak kembali.

* * *

**baper**

_Hurt/Comfort – FiNa_

* * *

Problemanya sepele; Luthfi baper hanya karena membaca  _Bila Esok Ibu Tiada_ , tapi Royana menemukan hal ini cukup mencengangkan (dan sedikit lucu).

“Fi, diem aja,” mulai Royana, berharap dengan itu _mood_ orang di sebelahnya bisa naik sedikit. Namun tidak, itu hanya harapan hampa karena Luthfi masih terdiam, memikirkan banyak permasalahan yang kemungkinan besar berkaitan dengan sosok ibu.

“….”

“Fi?”

“Ibu gimana kabarnya, ya?” gumaman itu lebih terdengar seperti kejutan di telinga Royana.

“Ya jangan dipikirin lah Fi,” Royana menimpali, namun tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. “Ibu pasti baik-baik aja kok.”

Luthfi hanya melirik sejenak.

Napas dibuang keras-keras. Susah memang punya _seme_ yang susah ditebak. “Ya udah, maunya gimana?”

“Gatau.”

“Telpon sana.”

“Hape mati.”

“Nih, pake hape aku,” benda hitam persegi panjang diraih dari saku, disodorkan ke depan mata. “Cuma bisa SMS tapi.”

“…” Lelaki itu tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Hanya mengambil alih ponsel tadi dari tangan Royana lalu menggunakannya untuk urusan pribadi.

Kejadian seperti ini memang langka, tidak bisa diprediksi dan menyebalkan, tapi kalau Royana punya kamera mini, sudah pasti dia akan memotret Luthfi yang sedang merenung diam-diam.

Karena Luthfi jarang baper.


	6. pick-up lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> katanya, orang-orang seperti kita takkan pernah bahagia karena menjalani sesuatu yang terlarang.
> 
> mereka salah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> majority from the smooth tumblr

* * *

**fi/na**

* * *

 

**From:** Royana

_Fi_

**To:** Royana

_Apa_

**From:**  Royana

_Boleh ga gue taliin sepatu lo_

**To:** Royana

_Tumben_

_Kenapa_

**From:**  Royana

_Karna gue ga bisa biarin lo jatoh ke hati orang lain_

**To:**  Royana

_That was unexpectedly so smooth_

.

.

.

 

**From:** Luthfi

_Roy_

**To:** Luthfi

_Uyyy_

**From** **:**  Luthfi

_U know what the difference between nivea men and marriage is_

**To:**  Luthfi

_Wut_

**From:**  Luthfi

_Nivea men starts with u, but marriage starts with us_

**To:**  Luthfi

_Wow._

_Wtf_

_Did you just propose me_

_Reply this you little bitch_

_Don’t just runaway come back here HEY_

* * *

 

**mu/da**

* * *

 

 **From:** Uge

_Da_

_Lu ngingetin gue sama donat masa_

**To:**  Uge  


_Hah_

_Kok bisa_

**From:**  Uge

_Ya kan gue cinta donat_

.

.

.

**From:** Uge

_Gue adalah konstelasi yang dipuja banyak orang_

**To:**  Uge

_Muga stop narsis_

**From:** Uge

_Tapi meski gitu rajanya malam tetep lo kok_

_Kan lo bulan_

_Apalah arti bintang tanpa bulan_

(no reply)

_Da?_

.

.

.

 **From:**  Adada

_Are you an oven because you heat me up_

**To:**  Adada

_Da gue harus ngomong berapa kali kalo gue ga ngerti inggris_

**From:**  Adada

_Yea fahk_

.

.

.

 **To:**  Adada

_Da_

_Gimana ya rasanya ngedate di restoran mewah_

_Berduaan_

**From:**  Adada

_Makanya ajak ane nanti ente tau rasanya gimana_

**To:**  Adada

_Da gue hampir kepeleset baca sms lu_

**From:**  Adada

_Kalo gitu ane harap ane jadi lantainya_

**To:**  Adada

_Serius Da lu belajar gombal gitu di mana licin amat_

**From:**  Adada

_Kira-kira sejak ane resmi pacaran sama lo sih_

.

.

**[callingan]**

.

.

_ "Da, waktu lu jatoh dari surga sakit ga sih?” _

“Demi apa Muga aku bukan—“

_“Soalnya waktu aku jatoh mah sakit. Nih masih ada bekasnya, mau liat?”_

"Kita  _break-up_ dulu mau ga."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sums up their relationship, more or less.


	7. things you said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sebab satu kondisi tidak hanya mengandung satu hal, seperti pula satu cinta yang tidak hanya memiliki satu orang; namun keduanya sekaligus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts dari tumblr

**midnight texts**

_{ syah/da; things you said at 1 am }_

* * *

 

From: Syahbana

Matanya setengah menutup, membuat iris kecokelatan tersebut gelap diselubungi kabut kantuk. Kedua alis menukik. Syahbana keterlaluan, jam satu malam malah mengirim sms—padahal dia baru mau tidur. Mana isinya tidak jelas pula.

Diiringi keengganan cukup besar, jemari Alda berlari-lari mengetik pesan balasan.

To: Syahbana

_Apa?_

Alda menghembuskan napas. Menutup kelopak dan berniat untuk beristirahat sebentar, tapi belum sempat hajatnya tersebut terlaksana, ada pesan masuk lagi yang membuat ponselnya berdering.

From: Syahbana

_Udah tidur?_

From: Syahbana

_Maaf ganggu hehe_

From: Syahbana

_Goodnight, hun_.

Keningnya sedikit berkedut membaca sms tidak penting itu, karena, demi apapun, jam satu malam bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengirimkan ucapan selamat tidur, apalagi kalau sampai mengganggu tidur orang lain! (yang sungguh adalah sebuah ironi.)

Tapi Alda tetap membalasnya, bagaimanapun.

To: Syahbana

_Yeah. Nite too_.

Ah, dasar sejoli idiot.

* * *

 

**a pair of liars**

_{ mu/na; things you said through your teeth }_

* * *

 

Royana mungkin tidak dekat dengan Muga, tidak seperti ia dekat dengan Luthfi atau Muga dengan Alda. Mereka tidak dekat meski memiliki sesuatu hubungan, tapi Royana tetap tahu hal-hal yang Muga hentikan di gigi dan kemudian, digantikan kebohongan-kebohongan lain sebagai selubung semata.

Karena tentu saja, selagi hubungan mereka semakin dalam, banyak hal tentang Muga yang Royana pelajari, atau bahkan hafal di luar kepala, sengaja atau tidak. Muga bukan seseorang yang transparan dan Royana juga bukan pembaca pikiran, atau seorang jenius, tapi bahkan tidak perlu menjadi jenius untuk tahu bahwa lelaki itu tengah berbohong.

Muga punya kebiasaan menggigit ujung lidahnya ketika hendak berbohong. Sesederhana itu.

(Namun impaknya tidak sesederhana itu.)

“Aku ada kerja kelompok,” kata Muga, tersenyum meyakinkan. Tapi itu saja tidak cukup meyakinkan Royana, sebab ia tahu, Royana _tahu_ apa yang dimaksud Muga lewat pergerakan geliginya adalah _aku mau ke rumah Alda_.

Muga adalah seorang pembohong, berlari menyebar tipuan kata dan membawa serta realita bersamanya. Pengecut yang tidak mau mengambil resiko, menolak untuk memilih lantaran terlalu tamak akan dua pribadi padahal porsi rasa yang ia berikan sungguh tidak adil. Muga tak lebih dari seorang pembohong apapun masalahnya, dia tidak pernah lebih dari itu.

Akan tetapi tidak mengapa.

 

> “Kau terlihat suram hari ini,” kata Muga, kekhawatiran terselip di nadanya. “Yakin kau sehat?”
> 
> “Aku baik-baik saja,” Royana menggelontorkan serpihan kata tersebut melalui celah-celah giginya, tangan menepis telapak Muga di dahinya. “Kau tidak perlu khawatir,” dia tersenyum lemah.

Sebab Royana pun seorang pembohong, yang tidak pernah bisa jujur bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**cute, little words**

_{ ba/yu; things you said too quietly }_

* * *

Ada dua hal yang membuat Yunika bingung sekaligus penasaran.

Pertama, hanya berdua di kelas adalah sesuatu yang terlalu mencurigakan. Kedua, Syahbana bukan tipe orang seperti itu, bukan orang yang memintanya untuk tetap tinggal di kelas meski yang lain sudah pergi.

Firda sempat melarang, barangkali waswas sebab ia terus-terusan menasihati Yunika sebelum akhirnya mengalah. Membiarkan Yunika mengambil keputusannya sendiri dengan menyetujui permintaan itu, lalu setelahnya keluar dari kelas. Menyisakan hening dan dua remaja tanggung bersama kecanggungan yang hilir-mudik ruangan kelas.

“Jadi,” Yunika menarik napas panjang, berhenti geming dan memulai konversasi. “Ada apa?”

Syahbana tampak kalang-kabut, gemetar, grogi dan ekspresi lain yang tidak sepenuhnya terbaca. “Aku mau ngomong sesuatu,”

“Dan?”

“A-anu… anu… eh,”

“Anu?”

“Itu,”

“I…tu?” ulang Yunika. Heran mendominasi.

Syahbana diam.

“Syahbana?” panggil Yunika. Kening berkerut dalam penuh tanda tanya, namun sesaat kemudian ia segera meraih tasnya sedikit kesal. “Aku mau pulang, jadi cepetan.”

 

“Eh…” Syahbana diam beberapa lama, menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya dalam bentuk kalimat, “Itu… sebenernyaakusukasamakamu .”

Dalam hati dia sudah komat-kamit, memanjat doa dan puja-puji pada Tuhan agar tidak perlu mengulang kata-kata memalukan tersebut lagi. Malu sekali kalau sampai itu terjadi. Lalu Syahbana mendongak, menatap Yunika.

Dan tentu saja, Yunika tidak mendengarnya.

“Apa?” tanyanya menyipitkan mata. “Suara kamu kecil banget, cepet pula. Aku ga denger.”

Tersenyum masam, Syahbana ikut-ikutan meraih tasnya dan bangkit berdiri. “Udahlah. Lupain aja ga usah diinget-inget lagi.”

“Hei, aku emang ga denger ucapan kamu tadi, tapi aku nangkep kata suka.”

Syahbana sontak mematung.

“Itu apa? Kamu mau bilang apa? Kenapa ada kata suka?”

Tensi darah meningkat kencang. Jantung berpacu tidak karuan. Wajahnya sudah lebih merah dari cabe rawit hingga Syahbana tidak sanggup menatap Yunika dan lebih memilih memandangi langit-langit.

“Itu,” dia bilang, sengaja memberi spasi cukup lama. “Karena aku suka kamu.”

“Hah?”

“AKU SUKA SAMA KAMU,” teriak Syahbana frustasi. Makin memerah dari detik ke detik sampai dia membiarkan tubuhnya berjongkok, tangan mengacak-acak rambut. Napas memburu sudah seperti ikut marathon seratus km. Padahal dari tadi hanya berusaha melepaskan perasaan, kenapa susah sekali?

“Agh. Ini memalukan. Semuanya memalukan,” gumamnya, menatap kosong deretan ubin putih tanpa minat sama sekali.

Yunika mengerjap, ikut merasakan wajahnya memerah, tapi sedetik kemudian memaksakan senyum simpul (yang terlihat jelas karena dia pasti gugup).

“Kamu tahu,” ujarnya, menarik perhatian Syahbana. “Aku senang kamu merhatiin aku, dan aku ga akan jawab sekarang, tapi bukan berarti aku nolak kamu juga. Aku cuma butuh waktu.”

“Sampai kapan?” Syahbana spontan, sedetik kemudian mengutuk mulutnya yang asal ceplos menggamblangkan perasaan.

“…besok?”

“Besok?” ulang Syahbana memastikan.

“Besok.” Yunika tersenyum tulus, sedikit tertawa geli.

.

.

_Maybe tomorrow could be our always._

.

* * *

**rainy call**

_{ syah/da; things you said over the phone }_

* * *

 

Syahbana punya kebiasaan menelepon Alda tiap hari berhujan, kecuali pada musim hujan, tentunya.

Dan kebetulan, kegiatan pengisi waktu senggang favorit Alda adalah tidur, sehingga setidaknya dia tidak terlalu sebal ketika aktivitas itu (selalu) terganggu oleh dering ponsel disusul ucapan-ucapan sedikit cempreng dari seberang.

_“Aldaaaa~!!!!”_ yang bersangkutan segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga begitu mendeteksi adanya polusi suara. Syahbana entah kenapa selalu antusias dan bertingkah kekanakan ketika dia menelepon Alda.

Barulah setelah kebisingan mereda, Alda menghela napas lalu menempelkan ponselnya kembali ke telinga. “Berisik, hey.”

Syahbana tertawa dari seberang.

“Jadi,” Alda merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, kepala bersandar nyaman pada bantal empuk berwarna merah. “Kali ini apa?”

_“Tidak ada,”_ sahut Syahbana. _“Hanya dosis harian dari ‘aku sayang kamu’,”_

“Ngga penting.”

_“Yep. Yang penting adalah kita masih saling sayang kan ya?”_

Lelaki itu kadang terlalu jujur dan kepedean, tapi Alda harus mengakui dirinya menghangat mendengar kata-kata itu meski di luar hujan deras, dan angin menggedor-gedor suhu kamarnya untuk segera beku.

“Kamu itu idiot, tapi kali ini emang bener.”

_“Dan itulah kenapa kamu naksir aku~!”_

* * *

**through your twinkling eyes**

_{ mu/da; things you didn’t say at all }_

* * *

 

Mereka ada hubungan. Muga sering menggodanya. Muga sering meneleponnya. Muga sering bersamanya. Tapi bahkan itu semua tidak membuat Muga seorang romantik.

Muga tidak pernah mengatakan dia sayang Alda selain sebelum mereka jadian, tidak pernah mengungkapkan apa yang dia sukai dan tidak sukai dari Alda, tidak pernah seperti orang lain ketika berpacaran. Dia lebih sering diam, mengamati Alda dari kursinya atau melontarkan gombalan-gombalan gembel, atau bahkan rayuan busuk.

Alda, bagaimanapun, tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sebab dia tahu, Alda _tahu_ , Muga lebih senang menyalurkan afeksinya dengan cara lain. Bersama sejak kecil membuatnya tahu apa-apa yang dipikirkan Muga hanya lewat matanya.

Dan suatu ketika, saat Alda berbalik dan menangkap basah Muga diam-diam memerhatikannya, Alda melihat riak pelan di manik cokelat pekat tersebut. Maka ia pun langsung tahu,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Muga mencintainya tak peduli kondisi.

* * *

**with all the stars we can hold**

_{ fi/na; things you said under the stars and in the grass }_

* * *

 

Ini bukan adegan melodramatik, tapi Luthfi merasa seperti itu.

Dengan iringan jangkrik serta dersik angin, ia dan Royana berbaring, berdua, di teras belakang rumahnya. Entah apa yang mengawalinya. Entah apa yang membuat mereka bersantai di sini padahal angin malam cukup menyayat kulit.

Tepat pada pukul sepuluh malam, Royana bergerak dari posisinya semula, membiarkan pancuran sinar bulan menerpa wajahnya dan bintang-bintang mengerjap, meliriknya iri sebab mereka mampu melihat banyak kelebihan pada sosok tersebut, namun Royana tidak bisa sekalipun ia memaksakan diri untuk bercermin.

Lalu, selagi cahaya semesta raya membilasnya, Royana memanggil setelah melipat tangan untuk dijadikan bantal, “Fi.”

“Hm?”

“Aku ga janji bakal bareng kamu selamanya, tapi aku ada di sini, di sebelah kamu sekarang, seenggaknya.”

Dahi Luthfi sedikit berkerut, namun matanya tetap terpancang pada hamparan biru gelap di atasnya. “Kenapa tiba-tiba ngomong gitu?”

“Ngga. Beberapa ahli bilang jangan tunda-tunda untuk ngungkapin perasaan sayang, dan abis kejadian itu…” Royana terdiam, ragu-ragu melanjutkan ucapan. “Aku akhirnya setuju.”

Luthfi hendak berbicara, namun Royana segera menyela. “Lagian, matahari belum terbit dari barat. Masih ada harapan buat menggenggam bintang sebanyak-banyaknya, untuk suatu hari nanti dilepaskan kembali ke langit.”

“Ya kalau gitu ngapain diambil kalau ujungnya dilepasin lagi?”

Royana tertawa kecil. “Ngapain nangkep burung kalau akhirnya dilepasin? Itu namanya _minjem_ , Fi. Kita minjem pemberian alam, dan pas kita balikin, jejak kita bakal tertinggal di benda itu walau ga keliatan.”

Luthfi ikut tersenyum, karena Royana memang benar. Mereka mungkin bukan imortal, tidak akan hidup abadi, dan suatu saat pastilah mati. Barangkali dua hari lagi mereka akan saling benci. Barangkali nanti bertemu pun tak sudi. Akan tetapi, saat ini mereka bersama, di kolong langit beremaskan gemintang dan bertakhtakan rembulan. Mereka masih saling menyayangi, saling memiliki.

Dan itu adalah seluruh hal yang penting, sebab mereka tidak hidup untuk masa depan ataupun waktu lampau.

Mereka ada untuk saat ini.

* * *

**they will name a road after us**

_{ fi/na; things you said while we were driving }_

* * *

“Jalan ini nantinya akan dikenal sebagai Jalan Cahya-Azka.”

Luthfi tertawa, ucapan tadi terdengar sangat irasional dan tidak masuk akal. Memangnya mereka siapa? Dia dan Royana tidak pernah sekali pun melakukan hal mengesankan di sana—atau secara general, _di manapun_.

“Itu nama yang memalukan,” katanya, memacu motornya lebih cepat. Royana di belakangnya tersenyum, alisnya sedikit berkerut ke bawah,

“Yah, kalau begitu nanti nama jalan ini adalah Jalan Royana-Luthfi.”

“Kenapa pula jalan ini dinamai mengikuti nama kita?”

“Karena—“

Luthfi sedikit mengendurkan pegangannya pada gas, memelankan laju motornya sementara Royana tetap tersenyum bagaimanapun.

“—suatu hal dan lainnya yang tidak bisa kujelaskan, dan barangkali itu terjadi jauh di masa depan, tapi suatu saat nanti kita akan kekal di dunia selama matahari masih terbit dari timur.”

Luthfi tidak mengerti maksudnya, tapi alih-alih bertanya, dia tergelak.

* * *

 

**at the very least**

_{ fi/na; things you said while you were crying }_

* * *

Sejujurnya, aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar berita itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sedang merasakan apa; marah karena semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba, terkejut sebab di antara semua hal kepergian ayahmu adalah hal terakhir yang kubayangkan.

Atau sedih, lantaran hidungmu memerah dan pipimu teraliri air hujan dari pelupuk mata. Manik jelagamu yang biasanya berkilat senang kini redup, tergenang dalam setumpuk kesedihan dan barangkali penyesalan. Kau terlihat begitu berantakan hingga aku merasa aneh, sensasi seperti ada sesuatu yang terkelupas dalam diri, melayang-layang sebelum akhirnya lembut mencium dasar.

Semuanya bercampur aduk saat kau jatuh memelukku. Belum ada kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan ini, tapi rasanya tidak jauh berbeda dari diterkam di dada oleh singa yang telah mencuri jatah makan siangmu. Isakanmu membanjiri pendengaranku, tetes-tetes air jatuh begitu saja ke pundakku, lalu meluncur tanpa bisa diatur. Kamu membisikkan kata-kata seperti _menyesal_ dan _rindu_ dan _ayah_ , tapi semuanya terendam sia-sia sebab kepedihanmu jauh lebih dalam dan menangis saja takkan mampu meluapkan semua. Mendadak aku jadi layaknya robot. Tenggorokanku sakit, tercekat. Pita suaraku malfungsi. Atau barangkali lenyap, yang manapun sama saja. Aku tetap tidak bisa menenangkanmu dengan kata-kata, jadi aku menepuk pelan punggungmu, dan mengusap pucuk kepalamu. Helaian raven itu lembut menyapa telapakku.

Aku mengenalmu cukup lama untuk tahu seluk beluk kehidupanmu. Kamu, Royana, adalah orang paling tegar yang pernah kutemui. Kamu berjuang sendiri, kamu bekerja menjadi guru privat untuk menghidupi diri sendiri sementara aku diam tak bisa membantu. Kamu selalu tersenyum dan tertawa, tapi aku takkan bisa ditipu. Begitupun semua orang. Tak ada yang tak menyadari bayang-bayang getir di balik kerlip terang matamu.

Tapi kali ini, kamu jauh lebih rapuh dibanding kondisi apapun yang pernah kamu—kita—lalui. Sayapmu patah. _Halo_ -mu hilang. Kamu jadi tidak bisa terbang, jadi terlihat layaknya malaikat yang dibuang. Padahal, kamu hanya jatuh. Kamu tetaplah peri bangsawan yang kastanya terlalu tinggi dan rupamu terlalu nirmala, kalau bukan disebut malaikat.

Dan di tengah siksaan yang teramat sangat itu, kau mengeratkan pelukanmu padaku, lalu berbisik pelan. Serak.

“Fi… jangan pergi ya. Seenggaknya jangan sekarang…”

Aku mengangguk ragu-ragu, tidak yakin pada kemampuanku sendiri. Dibandingkan kamu, aku benar-benar terlihat seperti kacang. Sebab aku bukan malaikat, bukan pula peri bangsawan. Aku hanya anak biasa yang tanpa sengaja melihatmu kemudian jatuh cinta dengan lancangnya.

Tapi, kalau aku tidak bisa mengembalikan sayapmu yang patah, setidaknya aku bisa mencoba untuk tetap membantumu terbang.

* * *

**tears will never last**

_{ al/fa; things you said while i was crying }_

* * *

 

Siapa yang menyukai perpisahan? Rasanya tidak ada, dan kalaupun ada, maka Syifa tidak termasuk golongan itu.

Ketika graduasi tiba, bukan salahnya kalau air mata tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja. Hey, yang lainnya saja menangis, kenapa dia tidak boleh?

Tapi kemudian, Alam berjongkok di depannya, mata menelisik dalam-dalam menembus pandangannya. Dahinya berkerut. Satu tetes lagi jatuh dan tepat mengenai kulit wajah Alam, yang tampaknya tidak begitu keberatan.

“Hey,” katanya. “Kok nangis sih?”

Nursyifa menolak menjawab. Hanya terdiam—namun air matanya masih tetap berjatuhan.

“Ini cuma perpisahan, Syifa. Demi Tuhan. Ga perlu nangis gitu lah,”

“Ya tapi kan itu artinya kita semua bakal pisah! Aku sedih lah!”

“Kok sedih? Nanti juga ada reuni. Bisa ketemu lagi.”

“Itu kan beda lagi, Alaaaaam!”

“Terserah deh. Tapi jangan nangis,” Alam bangkit dari posisi, membenarkan celana sebentar kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Nursyifa. “Cewek itu paling jelek kalo nangis.”

Nursyifa mematung. Matanya membelalak kosong, mulut sedikit terbuka. Seluruh pergerakannya terhenti begitu saja.

“Tapi kalau emang mau nangis gapapa sih.”

Kemudian Alam pergi.


	8. life and it's taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karena tentu saja, sayang, hidup jarang berbelas kasih.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~saya stress lagi uas malah dikasih fanservice iyalah jadi ga fokus~~  
>  ~~~~  
> yes. ini MU/DA semua ples SYAH/DA, dengan satu Fi/fem!Na nyempil ;)

**[hurt/comfort]**

_syah/da; canonverse_

* * *

Syahbana tidak bohong. Muga ternyata memang main api di belakang. Alda tidak percaya——tapi lebih tidak percaya lagi kalau selingkuhan Muga _ternyata_ adalah _Luthfi_.

Pandangannya kosong menghujam tembok. Syahbana buru-buru duduk di kursi di sebelahnya.

“Da? Masih dipikirin?”

Alda tidak menjawab.

“Jangan terus-terusan. Kamu kan tau si Muga emang begitu.”

Sebab meski dia sadar Syahbana punya rasa padanya, Alda masih hidup dalam kobaran kebersamaannya dengan Muga——tak peduli hatinya sudah retak, dan bahkan luruh menjadi abu.

* * *

**[drama]**

_a/mu/ba; future canonverse_

* * *

“Da, aku… maaf. Kita ga bisa ngelanjutin hubungan ini.”

“… hah? Kenapa?”

“Aku dijodohin sama Muga.”

Alda melotot. Pacarnya dijodohin sama selingkuhannya.

* * *

**[adventure]**

_mu/da; au_

* * *

Rerimbun daun pepohonan tinggi memang menghalangi masuknya cahaya, tapi Alda tetap tahu bahwa malam telah menjelang. Satu hari yang panjang terlewati lagi. Sebuah keajaiban mereka masih bertahan hidup di dalam hutan tanpa makanan ataupun minuman.

Muga sudah bau. Pakaian mewahnya—dia bilang baru beli—sudah robek sana robek sini. Ditambah dengan suara-suara binatang dan kukuk burung hantu, Alda makin yakin dia sangat dekat dengan sang maut.

Barangkali alasannya melanjutkan hidup hanyalah Muga.

* * *

**[fluff]**

_syah/da; canonverse_

* * *

Syahbana selalu dingin ke orang lain, baik lelaki maupun perempuan. Satu-satunya pengecualian adalah Alda; dan dia tidak senang dengan itu.

“Alda!”

“Yah, Da. Ruangan kita kepisah gini. Susah deh ketemu kamu.”

Yang lain dicerca habis-habisan, Syahbana senang-senang saja memberi LJKnya untuk dan hanya untuk Alda.

“Nih.”

“Udah terima aja. Samain kalo perlu hehe.”

Karena cintanya hanya untuk Alda seorang.

(tapi bentuk afeksinya menyebalkan.)

* * *

**[crime]**

_mu/da_

* * *

“Da! Ugh, kenapa kamu ngelakuin ini?”

“Idiot. Udah jelas karena aku sayang kamu,”

Alda mengayunkan pisaunya sekali lagi, kuat-kuat hingga Muga kehilangan napas. Lalu dicabut. Dilandaskan pada kepala yang akhirnya menggelinding jatuh dari kasur.

“Kamu punyaku. Ga seharusnya kamu jalan sama berandal kecil itu.”

* * *

**[family]**

_fi/fem!na_

* * *

“Fina, jangan lari-larian, sayang! Nanti jatuh!”

Luthfi tersenyum dari balik koran yang ia baca. Royana masih cantik, masih sama seperti saat mereka bertemu di SMP dulu. Lalu jatuh cinta, berpisah kemudian menikah. Royana jelas bukan perempuan paling cantik yang pernah ada, tapi Luthfi tidak bisa meminta yang lebih baik pada Tuhan selain wanita itu.

Anak mereka memang cuma satu, tapi siapa peduli? Lepas dari kemandulan setelah tujuh tahun sudah cukup berat.

Lagipula, mereka masih bisa membuat yang lain, kapan-kapan.

* * *

**[fantasy]**

_mu/da; banshee!alda_

* * *

Kesalahan terbesar yang pernah Muga buat mungkin adalah keluar rumah malam hari, dan bertemu sosok lelaki menangis terisak-isak tak jauh dari rumahnya.

“Siapa kau?”

“Aku banshee.”

“Namamu, maksudku.”

“… kami tidak mempunyai nama.” Dan sosok itu tersedu lagi.

“Baiklah. Aku akan memberimu nama. Namamu… eh… Alda.”

“Manusia jarang memerhatikan kami. Kenapa kau mau?”

“Karena kau cantik.”

“Kau tidak seharusnya jatuh cinta padaku. Aku banshee. Dan aku laki-laki.”

“Aku tidak melihat adanya alasan kuat untuk itu.”

Alda memandangnya dengan iris sebening embun, biner kembarnya yang sewarna _almond_ terlapisi kaca-kaca air. Kemudian, dia kembali menangis.

“Kenapa menangis?”

“Karena sebentar lagi kau mati. Kami para banshee adalah penanda kematian bagi kaum manusia.”

Muga terdiam sebentar.

“Oh. Baguslah.”

“… eh?”

“Apakah kau makhluk hidup?”

“Tidak bisa dikatakan begitu, tapi—“

“Aku (akan) mati dan kamu pun tidak hidup, itu artinya aku punya peluang untuk bersamamu.”

* * *

**[parody/humor** ~~\+ sedikit gore~~ **]**

_syah/da; spn 'hunteri heroici' parody_

* * *

“Jantung ini berdetak untuk kamu, Da.”

“Gombalan basi.”

Syahbana tertawa pelan menyaksikan Alda manyun, namun sedetik kemudian dahinya berkerut dalam menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

“Da? Denger ga?”

“Apa?”

 _Dtum. Dtum. Dtum_.

“Itu.”

“Apaan?”

 _Dtum.Dtum.Dtum_.

“Apaan sih?”

 _DtumDtumDtumDtumDtum_ —

“Ap—“

Belum sempat Alda menyelesaikan kata, jantung Syahbana mendadak pecah. Dada sebelah kirinya berlubang sebentuk hati. Seolah jantungnya melompat keluar.

Alda, yang kini wajahnya terciprat darah, hanya terdiam memandang tubuh kaku Syahbana di lantai.

* * *

**[horror]**

_mu/da_

* * *

“Mug,”

“Eyyy,”

“Cuma ngingetin besok kita UAS.”

* * *

**[sci-fi]**

_implisit mu/da_

* * *

Muga memandang dirinya yang tengah tersenyum dengan heran. Mau dilihat bagaimanapun, dari sudut mana pun, lelaki di hadapannya sangat mirip dengan ia sendiri. Hampir seperti bercermin. Hanya saja Muga cukup yakin bahwa dia tidak melihat adanya kaca.

“Kau s—“

“Aku adalah kamu,” lelaki itu menjawab. “Kamu dari dimensi lain.”

“Mana ada—“

“Percayalah,” dia berusaha meyakinkan. “Di duniaku, ada alat untuk menyeberang ke dunia lain. Semesta yang berbeda—mungkin similiar—dengan orang-orang yang sama. Aku—kamu—kita yang menemukan alat itu. Kita membuatnya.”

“Jangan bohong!”

“Terserah. Yang penting tujuanku sudah tercapai.”

“… tujuan?”

Sosok di hadapannya tersenyum kecut. Kesedihan berkerlip di matanya.

“Aku ke sini untuk melihat Alda—sekadar pesan, jaga dia dan jangan sampai menyesal.”

“Kenapa?”

“Hampir seluruh jagat raya telah kuhampiri, dan di manapun itu, Alda selalu sudah mati.

 

 

 

Dan begitu pula di duniaku.”

* * *

**[spiritual]**

_syah/da slight mu/da_

* * *

“Syahbana… Syahbana… dia—anak lelaki itu maksa aku lagi… dia bilang aku harus bunuh kamu…”

Syahbana memaksakan seulas kurva. “Jangan didengerin, Da. Jangan didengerin.”

Alda meringkuk, namun jelas ingin menghampiri meski ragu-ragu. “Dia… dia mirip sama Muga.”

Dokter bilang, Alda harusnya direhabilitasi. Halusinasinya semakin kuat di tiap hari, terhitung semenjak Muga meninggal dalam suatu kecelakaan mobil.

Tapi Syahbana menolak.

* * *

**[supernatural]**

_mu/da; spn au_

* * *

“Alda?”

Yang dipanggil menoleh, seketika membelalak ketakutan. Tangan mungil merogoh-rogoh saku.  _Colt_ segera diambil, diacungkan, digenggam kuat-kuat dengan telapak gemetar.

“Siapa kau?!”

“Da?” Muga bertanya heran. “Ini aku lah. Siapa lagi?”

“Jangan bohong,” Alda menggertakkan gigi. “Kau pasti Lucifer. Tidak salah lagi.”

“Da, kamu ngomong apa s—“

“Jangan bergerak!” teriakan itu sungguh mengejutkan bagi Muga. Alda menggenggam _Colt_ makin erat lagi. “Muga sudah tidak ada. Jiwanya entah di mana dan tubuhnya dirasuki si keparat Lucifer itu. Dia sudah setuju untuk menjadi wadah tetap Lucifer, jadi jangan mengada-ngada!”

“Oke,” kata Muga, terdiam beberapa saat. “Oke. Oke. Aku Muga, Da—serius. Zachariah melakukan suatu padaku. Aku—aku ga ingat apa. Yang pasti ini aku dari tahun 2010, terdampar di dunia tahun 2012. Da— _please_ —Da, percaya aku. Ini aku Muga.”

Alda merespon dengan menarik pelatuk.

* * *

**[action]**

_syah/da_

* * *

“Da, di belakang ada polisi.”

Alda mengangguk. Senapan laras panjang dielus-elus lembut. Tidak peduli sama sekali.

“Jadi?”

“Kabur aja. Ga usah diladenin—buang-buang amunisi.”

Syahbana menginjak gas kuat-kuat, mobilnya menabrak beberapa motor sebelum melaju gila-gilaan.

Kecepatan roket, bung.

* * *

**[mystery]**

_mu/da_

* * *

“Adada, aku mah masih bingung,”

“Bingung kenapa.”

“Kenapa coba satu tambah satu itu dua?”

* * *

**[tragedy]**

_mu/da_

Air bah datang begitu saja seperti bebunyian jangkrik di malam hari. Tak diundang. Besar. Destruktif. Menggulung. Menghabisi ratusan nyawa.

Dan Muga, di saat-saat terakhirnya, menyesal sebab Alda telah hilang dari pandangan. Hanyut entah ke mana. Mereka terpisah. Alda mati.

(Sejujurnya, Muga berharap meski ia akan mati dilalap air, dia mampu menggenggam telapak hangat Alda untuk terakhir kalinya.)

Napasnya terhalang. Paru-parunya memberontak ingin keluar.

Lalu Muga melihat bintik-bintik merah meledak di matanya bersama dengan air yang memenuhi rongga dada.

* * *

**[western/historical angst]**

_syah/da_

* * *

“Syahbana? Kamu ngapain di sini?”

Syahbana meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, mata terpejam erat-erat. Dada naik-turun. Napas tersengal-sengal. Keringat menuruni lekuk tubuh—paling jelas terlihat di lehernya. Di belakangnya, tirai jendela berkibar-kibar. Masuk lewat sana sepertinya, mengingat pintu rumah sudah Alda kunci

“Sshh,” dia mendesis. “Jangan keras-keras.”

Alda menurut, volumenya mengecil. “Ada apa?”

“Besok aku dihukum mati,” jawab Syahbana. Masih terengah. “Aku cuma ingin bilang selamat tinggal.”

“Apa?” Alda tercekat. Ia bahkan lupa untuk bernapas. “Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa? Tapi—kamu kan sudah memecahkan sandi enigma. Kamu sudah membantu negara ini, kamu sudah—“

“Shhh!” paksa Syahbana. Kepanikan terpancar dari rautnya sejelas semburat oranye di langit senja. “Aku akan dipenggal besok pagi. Kamu jangan datang. Pokoknya jangan. Kalau kamu datang, mereka juga akan menghukum kamu. Cukup aku saja yang mereka penggal. Kamu, hiduplah, jangan biarkan siapapun tahu tentang ini.”

“Tapi—“

“Inggris Raya memang kejam, Da. Bahkan untuk orang seperti aku,” Syahbana tersenyum tulus. Jemarinya berlarian mengelus wajah Alda. “Bagi mereka yang beretika, kaum minoritas seperti kita hanyalah pengerat tanpa guna. Jadi berbaurlah. Jangan biarkan siapapun tahu identitas aslimu.”

Alda menangis. Batin Syahbana ikut teriris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jadi ini isinya drabbles sesuai genre yang sangat abstrak lel.
> 
> Makasih yang udah nominasiin saya di IFA. Meski ga masuk polling, liat penilaiannya aja saya udah puas kok hiks :")


	9. from us with (unrequited) loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kau hadir dalam mimpi terliarku, mengisi sosok impianku, dan menjadi figur dambaanku, alda. [mu/da syah/da]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> udah berapa lama ga nulis mereka lol
> 
> ini surat btw

Kau adalah sebuah keindahan dan tidaklah mengejutkan ketika mendengar bahwa Muga akhirnya memenangkan hatimu, sungguh. Dia tidak begitu baik, tapi kupikir menjadi anak baik selama ini telah membuatmu bosan, ya? Memiliki Muga di sisimu setidaknya akan membawa sedikit keceriaan dan kenakalan yang tak pernah kaulakukan sebelumnya. Itu bagus, dan aku senang kau akhirnya menemukan kebahagiaanmu, sungguh.

Ini hanya hatiku yang tak bisa berkompromi dengan semua ini—Alda, hanya agar kautahu saja, aku telah mencintaimu selama tiga tahun, terhitung dari pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, begitu dalam, begitu sinting. Aku mencintaimu secara lembut. Aku mencintaimu secara menyeluruh. Aku mencintaimu secara tragis.

Aku mencintaimu, dan itu bodoh dan tolol dan ironis di saat yang bersamaan.

Tolong abaikan saja hatiku, dungu dan konyol kalau kau memedulikannya. Kau bukan milikku dan aku tidak punya hak untuk membuatmu bertahan di sini. Tapi ini semua sakit, dan aku, bagaimanapun caranya, harus mengatasinya. Semoga bahagia! Sampaikan pada Muga bahwa aku memohon padanya agar tetap bersamamu sampai napas terakhirnya.

Oh, dan ketika kau membaca ini, barangkali aku sudah mati.

yang mencintaimu dengan tulus,  
Syahbana.

* * *

Alda.

Al-da.

Salwa Gurda.

Seberapa seringpun aku mengulangnya, menyebutnya berkali-kali seperti orang sinting, nama itu tidak pernah menjadi lebih buruk, selalu manis bahkan untuk ke-seribu kalinya aku mengulang. Seolah terkecap pada lidah; seolah tersentuh oleh jari; seolah menjejak relung hati.

Alda. Kamu dan aku cukup dekat, entah disadari atau tidak. Tidak selalu bersama, memang, tapi banyak petualangan kecil telah kulalui bersamamu. Aku dan kau, dekat, selayaknya sepupu lain di dunia ini, atau mungkin lebih dekat. Kau pernah bercerita kalau aku seperti adik yang tak pernah kaumiliki. Adik kecil yang manja, egois, tapi menyenangkan.

(dulu, aku bangga kausebut begitu. sekarang aku benci.)

Dulu aku lebih pendek darimu, Da. Dulu aku lebih culun. Dulu aku lebih pecundang. Dulu, aku memanggilmu Awa, mengakronimkan nama tengahmu Salwa, yang daripadanya kau tidak setuju sebab terdengar seperti perempuan (meski harus kuakui, untukku, itu terdengar manis).

Itu dulu, barangkali empat-lima tahun yang lalu. Segalanya telah berubah sekarang. Aku lebih tinggi, lebih rupawan dibandingkan terakhir kali, lebih ‘lelaki’ bila disandingkan denganmu yang tak banyak berubah lampau dan kini. Semuanya telah berubah, Da, semuanya, kecuali satu hal.

(jangan tertawa, ya? aku tahu aku menjijikkan. semoga kau masih mau bergaul denganku setelah ini.)

Apa yang kurasakan padamu tidak berubah. Belum, setidaknya. Dahulu, aku yang masih bocah ingusan selalu beranggapan bahwa sensasi ini—yang hanya membuncah menggelegak ketika aku ada di dekatmu—hanyalah sesuatu yang biasa. Bukan tabu, bukan pula larangan ibu. Kupikir kau juga merasakannya, karena kita sepupu, tapi tentu saja salah seribu. Nol besar; bulat; mutlak.

Aku menyadarinya di tingkat pertama kita bersekolah bersama, tapi aku menghindar, memanfaatkan popularitas diri untuk mencari pelampiasan. Pengecut, memang. Tapi langit seolah-olah runtuh; mimpi-mimpi yang kubangun seolah terserak begitu saja hanya karena hal sinting ini, yang kuhindari selama bertahun-tahun (dan bahkan, sampai sekarang, belum bisa kuterima sepenuh hati).

Aku mengalami disorientasi seksual (atau romantisme, yang mana saja terserah), meski aku tidak pernah memimpikan hal-hal liar tersebut dengan laki-laki.

Duniaku rapuh, runtuh, luruh lalu luluh begitu saja hanya karena realisasiku yang terlambat, bahwa sesungguhnya aku menyukaimu dalam cara-cara yang tidak seharusnya terjadi antara sesama lelaki. Sesama sepupu.

(maaf karena aku lancang.)

Gelenyar aneh, hangat yang menjalar, deru napas dan juga pacuan jantung ini, baru kusadari apa maknanya karena memang aku tolol seperti itu.

Nah, Alda, jikalau aku ceritakan dan paparkan padamu bagaimana setelahnya semua menjadi obsesi bagiku—seolah kehidupanku berotasi pada porosmu—, barangkali kau akan jadi semakin jijik, geli, dan benci. Maka lupakanlah semua yang telah kukatakan. Kau bisa, kan, berpura-pura aku seorang hetero dan tak pernah mengatakan hal tadi? Bisa kan?

(karena, sayang, ketahuilah, namamu bagaikan penenang yang mendamaikan malamku. namamu, yang kuulang beratus-ratus sekali dalam sehari, sudah menjadi candu sebagaimana remaja lain menjadikan ganja sebagai candu. tak bisa lepas dari cengkramannya. engkau adalah objek dari segala pemujaanku, pusat dari segala atensiku. mabuk, aku mabuk, aku hilang kontrol. aku mabuk sebab aku mencintaimu sebegini besarnya, sayang. namamu bersemayam dalam jiwa, parasmu elok terlukis di mata. ah, beginikah orang jatuh cinta?

tapi tentu saja, aku sadar diri. tak segila itu untuk memaksamu berlari mengejar fiksi. aku waras, sayang, aku waras, dan aku terluka karenanya. realiti tak pernah semulus ekspektasi. semesta ini, yang kita tinggali, hanya sanggup memberi ilusi tanpa bukti. tapi nyerinya riil. menusuk, membekukan. busuk memang.

di jagat lain, pada galaksi lain, bisa saja kau mengucapkan, “bodoh, baru bilang sekarang?” ketika aku menyatakan penyimpanganku. boleh jadi kau tersenyum dan memelukku saat kuungkap suka, sebagaimana sinetron yang kita tertawai bersama-sama. barangkali kau terkekeh sambil berkata, “aku juga menyukaimu” sebagai balasan. ada banyak kemungkinan menyenangkan, banyak harapan menggembirakan, akan tetapi itu murni khayalan nan imajinatif di alam raya kita bertinggal.

aku tahu, alda, aku tahu. lewat pancaran redup kelereng coklat di rongga matamu itu, kau yang berjengit, mengernyit, sudah cukup jelas bagiku ini semua terlalu fantasi. kau berpikir mungkin aku bercanda dan menakutimu, tapi tidak, kali ini—dan mungkin hanya kali ini—aku serius.

kita. ah, alangkah indahnya. bagai mimpi di ujung langit. kata itu tak pernah ada; yang ada hanyalah aku dan kamu, hanyalah alda dan muga, bukan kita. kita hanyalah sebuah konsep, murni angan-angan yang sepenuhnya takkan tergenggam sebab berada jauh di awang-awang. sebab aku dan kamu, da, dekat sekali, jarak pemisah hanya seujung jari, tapi bahkan tak bisa menyentuh sekadar sekali. eksistensimu jadi seperti bintang bagiku; kelihatan dekat, namun ketika aku berjinjit mencoba meraihmu, ah, sayang, kau berada jauh, jauh sekali.

aku dan kamu, sampai akhirpun takkan pernah bersatu.)


	10. karma is a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> itu konsekuensi dari perbuatanmu, da.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ini bisa dibilang sekuel dari surat muga di chapter sebelumnya dan prekuel surat syahbana. timelinenya sama kok www

Karma itu tidak ada.

Alda meyakininya sepenuh hati, dia percaya. Karma itu kebatilan. Omong-kosong belaka. Tidak relevan sama sekali dengan kenyataan yang ia hadapi.

Pun begitu suaranya masih bergetar, kakinya melemas dan ia hampir kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri. Tergagap-gagap ia berusaha mencelotehkan kata, baru pada percobaan ketika kata-kata itu meluncur juga.

“Apa… memang tidak bisa?”

Muga di hadapannya tersenyum lebih lembut dari apapun yang pernah Alda lihat, dia bersumpah, tapi di dalam matanya bersinarlah kesedihan (dan hasrat-hasrat terpendam).

“Ah-ah,” katanya main-main. “Tentu saja tidak, Da. Pada akhirnya, semua ini sangatlah abnormal, kan? Kita tidak boleh melawan arus—maksudku, aku tidak keberatan kalau dimusuhi masyarakat. Tapi kalau kau juga kena imbasnya… tidak deh. Kau pantas punya nasib yang lebih layak, Da.”

Oh.

Begitu.

Alda membuka mulutnya lagi, tapi kata-kata tidak keluar dari sana, hanya bercokol berlarian di dalam benaknya yang semrawutan. Tidak ada yang pas; semuanya terlalu abstrak dan mencampurkan diri, jadi dia menutupnya kembali dan sebagai ganti memandang tanah di bawah. Sepatunya kotor, punya Muga lebih besar beberapa nomor.

“Eeh—jangan sedih, dong! Kita masih bisa jadi sahabat paling dekat se-dunia! Kan? Kan?”

Muga jelas ingin menyemangatinya, ingin menutupi kesedihannya sendiri, tapi itu saja tak lantas membuat nyeri Alda mati. Dia jadi menyesali reaksinya ketika Muga menyatakan penyimpangan orientasinya.

 _Sahabat terdekat?_ Dia berpikir jeri. Dalam hati tertawa miris.

Tapi Alda tidak mau menjadi sahabat Muga. Dia menginginkan lebih; pelukan-pelukan dan hal-hal lain yang biasa dilakukan pasangan. Jantungnya berdenyut namun semua yang Alda rasakan adalah sakit.

Saat ini dan di masa depan, Muga dan Alda adalah sahabat dekat, pernah memiliki potensi menjadi lebih jika saja Alda tidak terlalu pengecut dan malah menutupinya dengan rasa jijik.

Karma tidak pernah ada,

dan Alda mulai meragukan keyakinannya.

............................................

> (ah, ah, sayangku yang manis, takdir tidak sepolos yang kaukira, nak.
> 
> seharusnya kau tidak memermainkan perasaan seseorang yang amat mencintaimu.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iya mereka bertiga menderita hahahaha


	11. harapan semu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kapan takdir kita akan bertemu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reincarnation au

Di balik meja konter, aku mengenalimu yang sedang mengocok botol demi meracik minuman sesuai pesanan. Sosokmu tak ada bedanya dengan terakhir kali, tak berubah sama sekali. Kali ini, kau adalah seorang bartender dan aku ialah seorang gitaris dari band ternama.

Ah, Alda. Aku telah bertemu denganmu berkali-kali dan tetap saja debaran ini masih sama. Ingatkah kau akan pertemuan kita sebelumnya? Terakhir kali kita terlahir sebagai sepupu. Sebelumnya kita adalah aristocrat terkenal di Era Victoria. Jauh sebelum itu, aku pernah menjadi prajurit pengawal pribadimu, sang pangeran yang diagung-agungkan.

Namun, tak peduli di dunia apa kita berada, takdir kita selalu bersilangan. Aku tidak pernah memilikimu. Sebab tentu saja, garis yang ada menentukan bahwa engkau adalah milik Syahbana (yang sialnya, menjadi vokali utama band kami di dunia ini). Dialah pasanganmu ketika kita menjadi sepupu. Dia yang membebaskanmu dari segala penderitaan Era Victoria sementara kalian meninggalkanku. Dialah yang bersanding denganmu setelah aku mati melindungimu.

Tak bisakah sekali saja kita bersatu dan memiliki akhir yang bahagia, tanpa Syahbana, tanpa orang ke-tiga? Harushkah aku merendah diri dan berharap di dunia yang selanjutnya kita bisa bersama?

Kumohon dengan sangat, biarkan aku menjadi pangeranmu, Alda, sayang.

Sekali saja.


	12. and yet they still say love will save us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cinta itu menyebalkan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> syahbana's pov. possibly onesided syah/da.

Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku, tapi kau miliknya dan bukan milikku.

 

Ah, ini gila. Ini membuatku frustasi.

 

_Cinta telah menghancurkanku dan tetap saja orang bilang cinta akan menyelamatkan kita._


	13. deepest desire

Ada saatnya Muga memeluk Alda erat, di mana keduanya terlarut dalam genangan waktu yang terhenti sementara bibir saling menyerukan nama.

 

_Ada saatnya guntur menggelegar dan menyadarkan Muga dari mimpi-mimpinya._


	14. yang terkasih dan sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sayang, kita harus belajar menajamkan rasa.

Ketika Alda sakit, Muga merelakan presensi dan materi yang harus ia pelajari di tingkat akhir ini hanya untuk menjenguk, merawat dan sedikit modus, tentu saja (habis, mau bilang apa? dia kan raja modus). Mengganti kompres. Menyuapi bubur. Mencuri kecupan di ujung dahi. Alda marah-marah (idiot! kenapa malah ke sini? bolos ya? sudah aku ketinggalan pelajaran, kau juga!), tapi Muga tidak menganggapnya serius. Sepanjang hari berkutat dalam kamar mengurus si mungil kesayangannya itu.

Ketika Muga sakit, Alda haha-hihi di kelasnya. Setelah pulang baru menyempatkan diri ke rumah Muga. Baru masuk, sudah disambut rajukan (“kok baru datang?” ”ya kan sekolah dulu” “ah, gitu. kamu sakit aku bolos kok” “makanya kamu ga pernah juara kelas”).

Susah memang punya pacar bertolak sifat. Yang satu uke tapi harga dirinya tinggi, satunya lagi seme manja.


	15. shortfics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> truth is, I never was yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing silakan imajinasikan sendiri, ya. fina, muda, syahda, terserah. kecuali kalau yang ada nama aldanya :p

Aku melihatmu menatapku, mencuri pandang berkali-kali. Penuh keinginan dan hasrat-hasrat tak terkatakan. Begitu mencintai. Begitu menyayangi. Kau menatapku seolah aku adalah tujuan hidupmu, angan terbaik yang begitu saja datang menjadi nyata.

Tapi sayang, aku adalah mimpi buruk, menyamar sebagai lamunan tengah hari.

.

untukmu, untuk bersamamu, untuk eksistensimu di duniaku, kupersembahkan hatiku, alda. sebab tidak ada yang pantas disandingkan denganmu. tidak takhta, tidak permata, tidak platina.

tidak juga dunia ini pantas menggantikanmu.

.

Kita akan bertemu lagi, katanya. Ketika mobil kita saling bertabrakan, katanya.

.

Kau adalah sampah, menjijikkan, tapi bagaimanapun aku masih tetap mencintaimu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ada yang bisa nebak saya pake lirik apa aja dari lagu apa aja?


End file.
